Choosing the right Pet Food Recipe for Cats
Right pet food recipes for cat include ingredients, which yield moderate amount of protein, organic ingredients and minerals. The pet food recipe for cats is different for kittens, adult cat and older cats. As a kitten your cat is dependent mostly on meals recipe, which is liquidated. The right pet food recipe for cats at their early stages should include cat cereals, low fat milk, which can be blended with honey to make it healthier. You could also search the market for the kitten food, which are readily available in the marketplace. However make sure that the kitten food you purchase from the market is blended with liquid milk to make it digestible for the kitten. Also the kitten food should not contain any inorganic materials, which are more harmful to cat during their young years. Right pet food recipes for the cats in their adult stage includes the addition of meat which is an adequate resource of protein which is require by the cat at this stage to grow big and strong. Also the pet food recipe must include ingredients that built up appetite of the cats. Boiled chicken wings, chicken bones soup and small chunk of baked meat should be use as standard recipes for preparing most cat food. At this stage the cats love to eat crunchy foods. Such products are available in the market, in chicken, fish and chocolate flavor. These can be use as recipes to be included with milk and soups to feed the cats. However these crunches should not be feed to the cat often and only on occasional basis. Do not feed your cat’s raw bones and meat as this could hamper its health and such raw food items are hard to digest. Right pet food recipe for cats are completely different when the cat reaches its old stage. At this point you would observe a drastic change in the eating habits of the cat. At old age cats losses its appetite for food and it require more efforts to select the right pet food recipe. The recipe must include food rich in protein with lower levels of fats and a sufficient amount of vitamins. If you do not select the right pet food recipe for your cat when it is old this could lead to serious consequences such as nutritional deficiencies. The pet doctors can be consulted at this time to choose the right pet food recipes for your old cats. There are also many online reforms where you could find pet consultants that know the food recipes that incorporate the digestible proteins that your cat requires. At this stage the right recipe for cat food includes skinned milk, boil chunks of fish and meat which are made tender and soaked with water and milk to make chewing and swallowing a relatively easier task for the old cats. There are also companies that exclusively manufacture food for old age cats. Their product can also be purchase and added to the regular milk and liquid diet. Boil chicken meat made tender by heating at high temperature is mixed with crunchy cat snacks and a small amount of milk is added and the mixture is heated to take a form of a paste. The food is than left to cool down at room temperature. No matter which recipe you chose for your cat food it is important that you add healthy ingredients and make sure that you take your cat for timely checkups so the pet consultant can also examine the effect of your recipes and whether its suitable for your cat or not. During the cat pregnancy stage, the food ingredient should only include liquid ingredients, milk and cereals and avoid using meat in the cat food. To substitute for the proteins the cat should be feed more frequently and looked carefully upon to ensure that no weakness or deficiency is caused to cat by not taken animal protein in food. After the kittens are born the cat food intake would gradually increase. Slowly and gradually switch to the regular diet and add meat and chicken to the food ingredients. However at the same time you must make sure that the kittens are given their own proper diet. Try to nourish the cat away from the kittens and feed the kittens later. Category:Pets Holistic Med